This disclosure relates generally to siderail assemblies attached to person support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a siderail assembly with a latching mechanism configured to prevent false latching conditions.
Generally, a person support apparatus can include a siderail that can be configured to move between a deployed position and a storage position. The siderail can be selectively maintained in at least one of the positions by a latching mechanism. While various siderails and latching mechanisms have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.